Sour Bill
Sour Bill is role-played by Scootaloo lover23. About him Sour Bill is King Candy's diminutive former majordomo in Disney's film Wreck-It Ralph. Sour Bill is (or rather was) King Candy's most trusted assistant and personal adviser. Named for both his flavor and his sour disposition, Sour Bill is notably always gloomy or depressed and speaks with a deep, monotonous voice. By orders of King Candy, Sour Bill is forced to handle difficult tasks in the Sugar Rush kingdom, much to his dismay. Sour Bill was the closest one to the King during his reign, being the only other character to know about the secret codes of the game that were hidden in the castle. Bill was also the only one to know Vanellope was once a racer, and that King Candy was hiding the truth from everyone in Sugar Rush. An interesting note is that it was originally believed that Sour Bill was gloomy as a result of a strong disliking towards King Candy. However, this is not the case. Not only was he shown to be incredibly loyal to the King, albeit annoyed with some of his orders, Sour Bill continues to appear depressed even after Candy's death, as seen when he unenthusiastically announces Vanellope's royal status. This could possibly mean Sour Bill's gloomy attitude is merely part of his programming. Sour Bill is a small, green candy ball that resembles a jawbreaker. He has large, round, green eyes characterized by their heavy lids and dark, baggy circles; this gives him a perpetually tired and worn look. His mouth is small and often frowning. Bill has small, jellybean-like arms and legs that are detatched and float independently from his body. Small green candy, large green eyes, jellybean-like hands and feet that aren't attached to his body. Personality Sour4.png Sour bill2.jpg Sour Bill 2 (2).jpg Sour bill.jpg Sour5.jpg Sour.png Sour3.jpg Sour Bill 2 (1).jpg|Main photo Sour Bill, as his name suggests, isn't exactly a bright ball of sunshine. He's gloomy, speaks in a monotone, bored, and unenthusiastic manner, and it's only during intense moments that he's more expressive in emotion. He diligently served King Candy, obviously trustworthy enough to know Candy's secrets of manipulating the codes of Sugar Rush, and seemed content to do so, apparently not interested enough to know exactly why Candy erased the memories of everyone in Sugar Rush concerning Vanellope von Schweetz nor is it known if he ever even considered doing anything about it. He does villainous acts throughout the movie, such as imprisoning Fix-It Felix, Jr., simply to ensure he doesn't cause trouble like Ralph did, but once everything is set right, he immediately praises Vanellope as the true ruler of Sugar Rush, in his own boring way. Gloomy, loyal, grouchy, fearful, lethargic. Quotes Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, King Candy. No. You wouldn't. He'll do anything to keep her from racing, because if she crosses the finish line... the game will reset, and she won't be a glitch anymore! All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush... Princess Vanellope. Shoulda locked him up when we had the chance. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Short Villains Category:Candy characters Category:Sidekicks